Sisterly, Sisterly, Sisterly Hood
by SPiKEz BABY GiRL
Summary: Spike comes back from Africa with a ‘little present’ for Buffy. Dawn has another sister besides Buffy. A REAL one. One that's also a ‘key’.
1. The Surprise

Title: Sisterly, Sisterly, Sisterly Hood 1/??  
  
By SpikesBabyGurl  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: The Gift and possibly season 6  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine!!! I own nothing of BtVS or anything else.I am just borrowing them for a while. Joss Whedon, WB, and UPN all own BtVS, not me!  
  
Summary: Spike comes back from Africa with a 'little present' for Buffy. Dawn has another sister besides Buffy. A REAL one. One that's also a 'key'.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"So, what was lesson one again?" Dawn said as she was patrolling with Buffy.  
  
"Dawn, If you're gunna patrol with me every now and then you have to at least know lesson one."  
  
"Ok, ok.so what is it again?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "It's always real. The vampires, demons, everything. It always has been and it always will be."  
  
"Ok! Got it!" After, Dawn starts to go into a daydream and doesn't watch where she's going and goes into a different direction as Buffy.  
  
Then, from out of no where, a vamp pops out and jumps on top of Buffy causing her to fall down. He restrains her down so that she can't get up. She still struggles to. Then, Buffy yells out, "Dawn!"  
  
"Huh?" Distracted from a daydream, Dawn turns around and looks at Buffy who is just about a couple of feet away from her. "OH!" Dawn pulls the vamp off of Buffy.  
  
"Thank you. Took you long enough." Buffy punches the vamp then stakes him right away.  
  
"Uh huh.no problem" Dawn then goes back into her daydream. She sits on top of a tombstone just staring at the ground.  
  
Thinking that there would be more vamps', Buffy turns around and almost stakes the vamp behind her.but stops right away noticing its Spike.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hey, Luv"  
  
Shocked to see Spike back in town, she only need to ask one question.one question that was desperately needed to be answered. "Where'd you go? I was looking for you."  
  
"Somewhere, pet."  
  
"And that somewhere would be.?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later"  
  
Buffy looked down.then back up at Spike. "Ok"  
  
Dawn finally jumps out of her daydream and notices Spike. "So, what are you doing back? Gunna try and rape my sister again?  
  
"No lil bit. That's why I left. Well, that and one other reason."  
  
Buffy doesn't like the way Dawn is talking so she yells at her. "Dawn!"  
  
"What? It's true" She says then whispers to herself "He probably is here to do that too."  
  
Spike heard what she said to herself, but doesn't say anything.  
  
"Uh, ya.I should be going now" He starts to walk towards his crypt.  
  
Buffy smiles a little then starts to walk around the graveyard. Dawn watches Spike leave for a while then jumps off of the tombstone and follows Buffy.  
  
"Umm, Dawn.why don't you head on home.it's getting kinda late."  
  
"Why?" Buffy gives Dawn a stern look.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Ok, ok.geez, don't have to get all wiggy over it." Dawn starts to walk home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike walks into his crypt and Clem jumps up startled just coming from a slight nap.  
  
"Ahh!! Please don't hurt me! You can take anything, anything you want!!! Just don't-" He notices Spike. "Spike, hey buddy."  
  
"Geez Clem! Is this how you've been treating my crypt for the past few weeks? It's a bloody mess!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Well, your such a nice person aren't you?" Buffy said while leaning on the wall in the doorway.  
  
Spike turned around. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, obviously.you said to talk about it later.and later, to me, seems like now." She smiles.  
  
"Oh, right.I should go now." Clem said trying to grab all of his stuff together. He takes everything and leaves.  
  
"So, where'd ya go?"  
  
"I meant later as in about 2-3 hours slayer. Not in about 10-20 minutes."  
  
"Sorry, just anxious to know is all."  
  
"Why? Did the slayer miss me?"  
  
"What? No! Of course not.maybe just a little."  
  
"Well, I can certainly tell that the niblet doesn't."  
  
"Ya well, Xander had to blab about."  
  
"I'm guessing Red hates me too?"  
  
"I don't know.she kinda went on the evil side." Spike raises and eyebrow. "Oh, no don't worry.she's good now. She almost ended the world though."  
  
"I always knew she had it in her."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Ok, back to the subject.where'd ya go?"  
  
"It's kinda hard for me to tell you pet."  
  
"Then just say it."  
  
"Well luv, I."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
On Dawn's way home, a girl about a year older than her accidentally bumps into Dawn.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry."  
  
"No, no it's ok.my fault." Dawn looks up at her. Her face looks familiar. "Umm, do I know you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
After a long pause the girl says "oh, umm.I'm sorry, I'm Brook."  
  
"Hey! I'm Dawn."  
  
"Dawn? Dawn as in, Dawn Summers?"  
  
"Yep! That's me! How'd you know?"  
  
"This is gunna sound strange but-"  
  
Dawn interupts. "Believe me, even though lots of strange things happen in Sunnydale.I'll believe it"  
  
Brook starts again from where she left of. "Ok, well.I'm your sister."  
  
Dawn looks at her with confusion. "Huh?" 


	2. Taken Away

For Disclaimer, Summary, ect.check first chapter  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god." Buffy said as she sat down in Spike's crypt. "You're really not kidding? You really have your soul back?"  
  
"Yeah luv."  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "Why? Why'd you get it back?"  
  
"For you love.you love Angel because he had a soul.I just wanted you to love me."  
  
Buffy looked down then back at him. "Spike- Just because Angel had a soul.doesn't mean that that was the reason why I loved him."  
  
"This isn't what you wanted?"  
  
"No, I-it is.it's just- forget it." She stood up. "Umm.I should probably get home, Dawn's waiting." She walked out the door and left.  
  
There, Spike stood by himself.hoping Buffy would turn around and walk back towards him and say something.but she didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU'RE MY HUH?"  
  
"I'm your sister.also, a key.our mother sent me."  
  
"No! Stop saying that! I have a sister.and I have a mother.'cept she died." Dawn looked down hating that she said that her mom was dead.then she looked back up at Brook.  
  
"We want you back now."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"What do you mean your not going anywhere? I can't go back without you! Literally."  
  
"Then looks like you won't be going back at all."  
  
"Oh, yes I am.lets go.NOW!" Brook grabbed her arm and starts to chant. "Ferme la douc ne na-"  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Dawn kept struggling until Brook finally let her go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy heard Dawn.she ran as fast as she could until she go there. "Dawn.Dawn, sweetie.are you ok?"  
  
"No, I'm not.I wanna go. now."  
  
"I can't go back home without you! The spell won't work."  
  
Buffy was confused. "Spell? What spell? Dawn, what's happening?"  
  
"I-I don't know.she just keeps saying that she's my sister.one that's a key also.but-"  
  
"What?" Buffy said still in confusion.  
  
"I'm Brook.you must be Buffy, the other, yet fake, sister."  
  
"Yeah.you can say that.who, no wait.what are you?"  
  
"Dawn just told you, I'm a key.her sister. I have to take her back home with me. Our mother sent us. I can't go back home without her, the spell doesn't work that way."  
  
"I'm not coming with you!"  
  
"Yes you are!" Brook grabbed her again and started chanting. "Ferme la douc ne na dou tou la shu, Ferme la douc ne na dou la shu, Ferme la douc ne na dou la shu."  
  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a light shone on them. They started to float upwards.  
  
Dawn began to get scared. "Buffy! Do something!"  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy grabbed her leg.but she still began to float. Buffy fell off and just watch them leave being very worried. 


	3. Up We Go

Willow walked into the Magic Box with Giles. There, they saw Anya working.  
  
Anya finally noticed them after helping a customer and hid underneath the desk. Then she said to Willow, "Are you like, not evil, again?"  
  
Willow giggled a little. "I'm okay" She looked at Giles. "Right? I-I am ok right?"  
  
"Yes Willow, you are. You still might have some power, but your okay."  
  
"Good" Anya said and got back up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy stormed into the Magic Box where Willow, Giles and Anya were. "I need help."  
  
Giles looked at her as she came in. "Help? Buffy what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong?! Some kid saying that she was Dawn's KEY sister and took her away is what's wrong!"  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy, is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know, she's gone. The girl took her away." She started crying a little then stopped and said, still with tears in her eyes. "And now she's gonna have to pay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy and Willow both walked home with Giles. They got there, and walked in.  
  
"So, Willow. You're sure you can do the spell?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course, just as long as I don't go all bad and evil again, I'm cool"  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Uh huh, but Buffy."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't go all hard on this per- kid"  
  
"I'll try not to. Besides, maybe I won't take it out on her, maybe I'll take it out on the so called 'Real Mother'."  
  
"Ok, just-just don't kill okay? I think that there has been too much killing for a while."  
  
"Ok, Will."  
  
Willow walked upstairs to her room to get the things for the spell.  
  
"Are you sure Willow should do this?" Giles asked Buffy in concern.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Buffy, she just came back from being evil. Don't you thing that its not time for her to be doing magics again?"  
  
"Well, didn't you recover her already? With that test thing?"  
  
"We didn't finish, she said that she felt ready."  
  
"Oh, well if she goes evil again, trust me. We'll deal with it."  
  
"Buffy, I don't think-"  
  
"Giles! Look, I care for Willow, A LOT! I mean, c'mon, she's my best friend. But, she's not in danger, Dawn is."  
  
"Yes, but Buffy-"  
  
"and she's not evil anymore ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Willow walked back downstairs. "Okay, I got the things."  
  
"Oh, Great! So what do we need to do?" Buffy said finally hoping that she'll get Dawn back.  
  
"We need to form a triangle. And I'll do the chanting. Then, Buffy will start to float and will go to wherever Dawn is."  
  
"Ok, seems easy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Black Out

For disclaimer, summary, ect. See first chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Goddess of Hecate  
  
Plead my will  
  
I beg of you  
  
Let the strongest of your warrio-"  
  
Willow stopped chanting.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
Willow was looking at Spike right behind Giles not paying much attention to Buffy. Buffy finally noticed Spike and asked, "What? I-is something wrong? Any big bad?"  
  
"No slayer. Just wanted to talk, is this a bad time?"  
  
"Kinda-sorta"  
  
"Spike.h-he's back." Willow said looking at him, then she looked at Buffy. "You knew?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you guys. But, hey, it's okay; we're not like THAT anymore. And plus, he's got a soul."  
  
"Spike has a soul?" Giles looked at him strangely. "It doesn't quite seem like he has a soul. Is there any other useful information you'd like to share with us Buffy?"  
  
"Nope don't think so, except- no wait, I told you Dawn's missing already. Nevermind."  
  
"Dawn's missing?" Spike asked.  
  
Willow looked at them in a strange way. "I'm confused."  
  
"Okay, Dawn's missing and we're about to go find her. Spike has a soul and that's pretty much it right?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay then, let's get on with the chanting." Buffy ordered. She looked at Spike. "Are you gonna help or not?"  
  
"I'll help." He sat down next to her as they all spreaded out.  
  
"Okay, we'll form a circle instead of a triangle then." Willow looked at them and was about to start, until Buffy shot in.  
  
"How come your chanting is different from the other girl's?"  
  
"Because it was in a different language. Probably a far back one. A really far back one. But anyway, can we start with the chanting again?"  
  
"Oh, right. Um, yeah, go ahead."  
  
Willow started to chant again.  
  
"Goddess of Hecate  
  
Plead my will  
  
I beg of you  
  
Let the strongest of your warriors prevail  
  
Let her do good  
  
Let everyone be safe again-"  
  
From there, the ground started to shake. But, Willow kept on chanting.  
  
"We beg of you Hecate!" Then suddenly, everyone fell back and blacked out. 


	5. Heaven or Hell?

Buffy moaned a little as she woke up. She didn't recognize where she was. It kind of looked like hell with a dash of heaven. She noticed Spike, Willow and Giles also. Spike was the first to awake after Buffy.  
  
"Where are we luv?"  
  
"Not sure. I think this is where Dawn might be."  
  
"Place looks familiar, not sure though."  
  
"Well, looks like hell, and possibly heaven. Who knows?"  
  
"I do." Neither Buffy, nor Spike said that. Then, out of no where, Buffy saw Brook.  
  
Buffy immediately asked, "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She's safe. Safer than she'll ever be without you and your little 'pals' around."  
  
"Is this the girl?" Spike said looking at her.  
  
Buffy answered with a slight "Yeah"  
  
"Where is she? I want to know. Now!"  
  
"Buffy! Buffy, help me! Where are you?" Dawn screamed out. But she was no where in sight.  
  
"You call that safe? She doesn't even feel safe with you, or those other people or whatnot?"  
  
"She'll get used to it. She's new to this place you know."  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn called out again. She was screaming her heart out.  
  
Spike went to walk around. He heard Dawn's voice coming from behind a wall. "It's coming from here."  
  
Buffy turned to look at Spike. "Where?"  
  
"Here." He looked back at the wall indicating where Dawn's voice was coming from.  
  
"I'ma break it down." She punched the wall making a small dent in it. But the wall pushed itself back making it look like nothing ever happened to it.  
  
"What the bloody hell?"  
  
"I'd say the same." She started to talk to Brook, but still facing the wall. "Now, if I go by your terms, will-" She turned around noticing that Brook wasn't there anymore. "Nevermind."  
  
Willow and Giles came up behind them. "There you guys are. We've been looking all around for you."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Buffy answered Willow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Xander walked into the Magic Box noticing that it was empty. He wondered where everyone was. He noticed Anya cleaning up. He walked towards her. "Hey, where is everyone."  
  
"They're gone. They went to find Dawn. I really don't want to talk to you right now."  
  
Not paying attention to her last sentence, he said "Dawn? Why? She's missing? Again?!"  
  
"Yeah, guess so."  
  
"So, where are they? I've gotta help them."  
  
"They're not in this world anymore. They're in a reality between hell and heaven. 'Cept not this reality."  
  
"Oh." 


	6. Contacts

For disclaimer, summary, ect. See first chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sisterly, Sisterly, Sisterly Hood Chapter 6 Contacts  
  
"So, anyone have an idea how to get outta here?" Buffy asked curiously. "*With* Dawn?" She added quickly before anyone can answer.  
  
"Well, I do! Just 'cause I'm witchy girl right now.but, we still gotta find Dawn."  
  
"Right then, should we split up, pet?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think we should. Something might happen." Everyone looked at her wondering if she meant what they thought she meant. "Not *THAT* something.I mean, something might happen as in 'someone might get hurt'."  
  
Now everyone understood what she was saying and they all just responded with a simple "Oh."  
  
"Well, hey! How are we gonna get hurt? I mean.there's the Slayer with all that power, a Vampire who the Slayer can't kill, a Watcher who knows pretty much everything and little old me, with all that magic."  
  
"Ok, well.true, but- okay fine! We'll split up, but by two's!"  
  
"I call Giles!" Willow said as quickly as she can not wanting to get caught with Spike. Also not wanting to have Buffy do all the work and to just hang low.  
  
"Huh?" Giles said distracted from hearing his name. He turned around from examining the wall that Buffy punched. "Oh, right.yes. Split up shall we?"  
  
"Fine, but if you need help all you need to do is-maybe just scream."  
  
"Got it!"  
  
They all split up. Buffy and Spike going one way, and Willow and Giles going the other.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Huh? Did you call me Giles?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, I must be hearing things."  
  
"Willow! Can you hear me?"  
  
Willow heard it again. She finally recognized the voice. "Tara? Tara, baby? Is that you?"  
  
"You can hear me? Yes, yes.it's me sweetie."  
  
"Omg, Tara! I-I miss you *so* much."  
  
"Willow? Who are you talking to?" Giles added.  
  
"What? Y-you mean you can't hear her?"  
  
"Hear who?"  
  
"Tara."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sighed. She decided to call Dawn. "Dawn!? Dawnie, can you hear me?"  
  
No sound. "Dawn?!"  
  
Still no sound. "Give it up Slayer. She's not answerin."  
  
"What do you mean give it up? Give up my sister? 'Cause if that's what you mean then-"  
  
"Buffy! Buffy! I can hear you! I'm over here!" They noticed Dawn just across from them, which was strange because she wasn't there before.  
  
"Dawn? How did you get here?"  
  
"I really would like to answer that question if I had the answer."  
  
"Ok, well-"  
  
"Buffy, behind you!" Buffy turned around just as the 'real mother' hit her with a large hammer.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman!" He took a swing at her, but he just went right through her. "Blood-" She took a swing at him and knocked him out along with Buffy.  
  
"The name's Gwen." She answered back. 


	7. The Deal

For disclaimer, summary, ECT. See first chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sisterly, Sisterly, Sisterly Hood Chapter 7 The Deal  
  
"Buffy! Spike! Please, please wake up!" Dawn shouted as Gwen was coming. She was Dawn's real mother.well, in that certain world that is.  
  
Spike woke up. "Hey, nibblet. What happened?" He noticed that all 3 of them were chained up.  
  
"She kicked your ass." Indicating Gwen.  
  
Buffy woke up with a slight moan just a couple minutes after Spike.  
  
"She did not kick my ass, I just didn't see her coming is all." They both noticed Buffy awake. "Got any idea on how to get us outta here, luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, and even if I did, wouldn't we be out by now?"  
  
"Right then. She's coming."  
  
Gwen finally approached them from across the hall. "Well, what do we have here? Explain yourselves."  
  
"Explain *ourselves*?! Why don't you explain yourself on taking my sister."  
  
"She is not your sister. She was just formed like that by the Munks."  
  
"She *is* my sister!"  
  
"No, she's not. She's mine!" Brook said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Bloody hell! You're all pathetic you know that?" Spike yelled out annoyed by all 3 of them fighting over Dawn.  
  
"You, and how do you explain yourself? You're a vampire, yet with a soul. Much less, an idiot."  
  
"You're lucky I'm tied up. Or I would've kicked your ass."  
  
"Like I did earlier? I don't think so."  
  
"Bloody hell, woman! You did not kick my ass.I just didn't see you coming is all! Does everyone got that?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Right then, back to the fight. The point is to let Dawn choose where she'd like to go. And from what I see, she wants to come with us."  
  
"She may want to come with you pathetic people. But she belongs to *us*!"  
  
"How about we make you a deal?" Buffy said.  
  
"Sounds interesting. What kind of deal do you have in mind?"  
  
"Keep me here instead of Dawn. Besides, a Slayer's what everyone wants in every world right?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Okay, then it's-"  
  
"But," Gwen interrupted her. "It's not enough. I want the vampire too, he's cute."  
  
Buffy eyed Spike to see if the deal was ok with him. It took Spike a while to figure out Buffy's plan, but he found it out. He nodded back.  
  
"Okay then, on one condition though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No games, got that."  
  
"Got it." 


End file.
